Inheritance
by yAnWa
Summary: The whole world thought the x-gene was passed down through the male line. So Stryker and everyone else assumed they lost their chance at Projekt X's genetic make up when Wolverine escaped. Until they discover that when it comes to mutation, there is always an exception from the rule. And their hunt begins. Warning for future Mpreg (more or less... XD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story! Yay! I´m already curious what you will think about this :D The first chapter is a bit heavy on some rather free form 'science', please bear with me… I´ll update the next one soon, promise!

I´m still not an English native and the story is not beta'ed. So feel free to ignore any spelling errors you might come across. I hope I didn´t make to many ^^°

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Sir." The soldier standing in the lab saluted sharply as Stryker entered the room.

Today was quickly turning into another dreaded day full of bad news.

Ever since Weapon X ran away and Creed gave them the slip as well…. It was taking more and more effort to convince the right people to grand their project the much needed funding.

Wolverine's genetic makeup had been a key in their research. Sure, they had managed to document most of it. But there were quite a few side projects in dire need of tests and this simply couldn´t be done without samples.

They might have been able to cover some of the test with using Creeds blood. They knew the mutants were related and therefore, some similarities were a given. After all, the same mutated gene was responsible for the unbelievable healing factor both mutants had.

But… Creed was nowhere to be found. Bastard probably knew he was the next in line when his brother escaped.

"What is so urgent, Doctor?" The disapproval was clear in Stryker´s cold voice. The scientist was quite daring to call for him instead of coming to him. And he obviously knew it, but apparently still thought his actions justified.

"Sir, you have to see this!" The man nearly fell out of his chair to allow Stryker access to the monitors.

Looking at the screens, he saw the same thing he saw each time he looked at the screens of one of the scientists.

Scientific terms and parameters and curves as well as a lot of colors. After all these years, Stryker had gained some knowledge and could recognize a few basic diagrams. So he at least had clue that there was some kind of genetic makeup compared with another one. But the rest was lost to him.

"And what exactly do I see here?" If the man didn´t provide any good news and do it quickly, then he would dearly regret ever having called for Stryker.

It was almost amusing' to see scientist realize that not every human being instantly knew what the diagrams they showed around meant. It happed all the time and if Stryker hat a sense of humor, it would have stopped to be amusing after one year, because it happened so often.

Since he didn´t have a sense of humor, the 'amusing' stage was skipped and situations like these turned annoying quite fast. Or maybe it was just his increasingly sour mood reducing his tolerance for any man with a white lab coat.

Bunch of high graduated over paid idiots.

"This – " the man pointed to two similar charts. "- are the genetic markups of both Wolverine and Creed. As you can see, they are very similar."

"You´re wasting resources on something we already know?" Stryker interrupted, causing the scientist to cringe.

"They are brothers, of course." The man started to talk faster, probably sensing the approaching end of Stryker patience. "So far, we first assumed the mother, Maria Howlett, cheated twice on her husband James with Jeremiah Whitaker. Since the mutant gene is passed down through the male part of the genetics. Then we assumed that the children had to be both from James´ and the first son – Creed – was falsely assumed to be Jeremiah´s child. But… that is not the case either. Creed and Wolverine are only half-brothers."

Stryker rolled his eyes. Idiot. "So she cheated only once and-" he stopped immediately. This didn´t make any sense. The mutation came from the male side. They had to have the same father. Or did they?

"Either Creed lied to us about sharing the same mother or the woman got knocked up with two men with the same ability." He speculated. This was starting to get interesting. If there was another line with such abilities… but what where the chances of Maria Howlett sleeping with two men who had the same mutation but stood in no relation to each other?

"I thought so as well at first. But…" The scientist reached out and opened another file on one of the monitors. "I´ve looked through the ancestry research team beta-75 conducted. We are positive Jeremiah Whitaker was no mutant."

Stryker frowned and looked at the family tree they had conducted. They had employed specialist in the area of ancestory who had spent many hours digging through historical documents of all male lines. They had found out who the woman in question was along the way, as they ran through all the male relatives of the brothers. It took quite a lot of digging, but they were positive Maria Howlett had been the mother. They had not been sure about the father at first. Looking at the chart, he saw the lines of ancestry slowly changing as the scientist opened new, altered versions of the family tree. In the center stood five names.

Maria Howlett nee Brightman -married- James Howlett

Elizabeth Whitaker nee Brunner -married- Jeremiah Whitaker-affair-Sally Everett

James and Maria´s lines were connected through a line with the marriage symbol as were the lines of Elizabeth and Jeremiah.

Since both Creed and Wolverine carried the same mutation and the mutant gene traveled through the male side of the family, they had to have the same father. So in the first version of the document, it had been assumed that Wolverine and Creed both were the children of an affair between Jeremiah and Maria.

However, further research had shown that Jeremiah had a mistress. And while Elizabeth had not been able to bear any children, his affair – one Sally Everett – had given birth to twins shortly after Jeremiah was killed. They had followed the lines further down but not a single descendant had shown any mutation. It soon became clear that Jeremiah couldn´t possibly be the source of the mutation. Having two mutated children but no other mutated descendants for generations to come was just too unlikely. The mutation would have come through by now, after so many decades. They even tracked down a number of people who were descendants of the children between Jeremiah and Sally. Blood samples were easily accessed, but tested negatively on the x-gene.

So in the second version of the family tree, they assumed that, despite living with Jeremiah as his son, Victor Creed had in fact been James´ son and Wolverines brother. Since James didn´t have any more children, that line had been lost.

"This makes no sense." Stryker muttered. "Jeremiah Whitaker couldn´t be Creeds father if he was no mutant. It had to be James. If they are only half-brothers, the mother of either Wolverine or Creed was not Maria Howlett."

Which meant James Howlett too had some Mistress or at least visited other women.

"Maybe James _did_ have more children." Silently cursing the team who conducted the research, Stryker took out his mobile. How could they have overlooked this? The teams usually were very through when conducting research.

Even before he could press the call-button, Stryker was interrupted.

"There is another possibility, Sir." The man said. Stryker finally deemed him worthy enough to read his name plate. Which was of no use. "A587-G". There were no names used here.

"According to their mDNA, we are positive, Wolverine and Creed are related through their mothers side. And even if there was the slightest possibility of the mDNA not being accurate – Maria Howlett moved with her husband before either Creed or Wolverine where born, she didn´t have any family at all in the area. And their mDNA is almost identical. The mother is the same.

This leads us to a highly unlikely possibility which we so far had not considered. But following the logic of Sherlock Holmes-" the man paused for a moment when he saw the look Stryker gave him at that and swallowed loudly. "If we eliminate all likely causes…."

The man walked over to a chart and wrote down a list of points.

"They are only half-brothers. We know that for sure. Which gives us only two options: The same mother or the same father. But not both." The man explained.

"Creed claimed that both he and Wolverine are Maria´s children. And according to their mitochondrial DNA they are related on their mother's side. Their mitochondrial DNA is literally the same, so the possibility of Maria being Wolverines and Creeds mother is a given."

After writing "half-brothers" And "Same mother" on one side of the board, he moved to the other side and wrote down "same father", but scratched it out immediately.

"They couldn´t have the same father. Half-brothers." He switched to the "fact" side again and scribble down "mutation", before moving to the middle between the boards.

There, in capital letters, he wrote the words "X-Gen from father." Before turning around to face Stryker.

"And this "fact", Sir." He pointed to the words in the middle. "Is the only part that make no sense in here." Moving again to the middle, he scratched out "father" and wrote the word "mother" below the words "X-Gen from".

Stryker blinked.

"You´re shitting me." He said, no longer caring about how he sounded. For years all the scientist have claimed the X-gene came from the father. "Either all the scientists in the world are full of shit – or you." The General said and sneered. He was going to kill this idiot for wasting his time.

"Or – we are both right." The man said and lifted his chin in an attempt to appear confident.

"That´s not possible." Stryker claimed, but the man was not backing down.

"We know for a fact, the testosterone levels of both Creed and Wolverine are very high." The man said and walked over to his desk. While looking through a few folders on his desk, he continued. "And till now, we assumed it was due to the feral mutation. But…" Finally finding the file, he handed it to Stryker. Immediately after opening, Stryker resisted the urge to sigh. More lines. It didn´t matter. As "A587-G" pointed on the lines and diagrams, he at least explained whatever he saw there. "There is a high possibility that Maria Howlett was intersexed. She – And I´m just using this pronoun since she lived as a woman – was born with both female and male reproductive organs. I can´t say how functional the male parts were, but since she gave birth, we don´t need to make any assumptions on the female part. Fact is … and this is going to sound really strange… she was man enough to be the source of the genetic mutation and the one to pass it further down the line. Her testosterone level must have been abnormally high for a woman."

Striker´s eyebrows rose in rarely shown surprise. But this…. This was a whole new line of freak mutation. He stared at the lines, even without being able to read them.

"Sir." Scientist A587-G waited, till Stryker looked up to him. "She remarried. With children."

* * *

Tbc.

Hope, you liked it :D

Yanwa


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay, you made it through the pseudo-science :D Congratulations!

 **A/N2** : just for the record: ffnets update-process sucks ._. and not in a good way. All my breaks and the formatting is getting kicked out. And summaries are suddely lacking breaks and characters. If anyone knows how to avoid that, please let me know.

Now enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Anthrax. It was deadly. There was no doubt about it.

Spencer still couldn´t believe he got away with this. Sure, there had been a cure. But by the time they found it, he should have been death.

Lowering himself into the bath, Spencer sighed tiredly.

His body still felt weak after weeks of recovery. His mind still felt vulnerable.

His brain… it ran through the possibilities of losing a member of his team again and again. Morgan would not have survived. No one would have survived this.

Spencer did. But he was still not sure how much it had cost him. If his secrets still were safe.

Stretching his long legs in the tub, Spencer leaned his head back against the bathtub pillow and closed his eyes. He had compromised on a lot of things when searching for a flat, but the bath was not one of those things. He needed a tub large enough to sink into the water, without any body parts sticking out. The old one in his parent's house had been smaller and there was nothing more annoying than taking a bath and having to either bend your knees and have them stick out, having your feed stick out or your torso not covered when the water was almost scalding hot, but the room temperature was not. It had slowly started to drive him crazy.

He didn´t have this here. As he scooted further down, his whole body was embraced by hot water. It felt like floating. Spencer sighed again, his mind finally coming to a rest in his dimly lit bathroom. His bathing sessions were one of the few times when there was no stress and no constant awareness of people around him. No danger of anyone questioning him or wondering about his young appearance.

Well, no wonder he looked young. He had never been able to do anything about his appearance. Never been able to grow a beard or built up enough muscle mass to fill his form and broaden his shoulders. His body remained lithe, the long limps hiding the strength his mutation brought him. The rest was hidden beneath oversized and old fashioned clothes and awkward behavior. He was just glad he had convinced his team mate to turn around when the team in charge of the clean up had ordered him to strip so he could be scrubbed down. They had hesitated for a moment and Spencer had seen their looks, but it didn´t take long for one of them to shrug and continue. He didn´t think they would say anything, probably just assuming he was doing some kind of hormone induced sex change and operations.

He didn´t. The slightly wider hip and the small waist balanced out nicely into a straight line when a shirt or pullover was pulled over it. But when naked, they had noticed the slightly more curvy figure, the lack of body hair and long legs. He certainly was not as curvy as most woman, but his silhouette was not made out of the straight lines one expected from a thin man. A perfect mix between male and female. He didn´t have any breasts and he was grateful for that. It would have made being a male in public hard to pull off and he did feel like a man most of the time. But although he didn´t have any breasts, he did have other female parts, as his doctor had confirmed. The male sex was mostly outward, while the majority of the female reproduction system was turned inwards. Spencer knew he had both and he knew it was not uncommon in his family. He did have quite a lot of relatives being part of the gay scene in the past. Or whatever defined as gay scene back in the day. Sometimes it was just a same sex affair. Later on, when sex changes and transgender became more accepted, he knew of at least one uncle turning aunt permanently after letting the male parts of her being mostly removed and the remaining skin remodeled to look completely female on the outside as well.

Spencer didn´t want to do that. His female reproduction system wasn't really that noticeable behind his male parts on the outside and there was no need to drastically remove it and force his bodies hormones off balance. And he wanted children. At some point. Of course, he might be able to find a woman, who would be the mother of his children. But if he found a man… they still could have children. Even if Spencer was absolutely freaked out of the thought of carrying another being inside his body. That was just… creepy.

Spencer shuddered despite the hot water. Natural or not, it was just creepy. Period.

JJ's pregnancy freaked him out even more. He couldn´t help how he felt about it. But he didn´t need to think about having children of his own for quite some time. He didn´t have a partner, so why bother thinking about a child? The thought of impregnating a woman became less appealing after his last attempts but having to explain to a gay man that you were part woman. His best bet was someone bisexual who would accept his male side but also the fact that vocationally, he felt like going out as a female. The ringing of the phone disrupted his thoughts and his bath. Spencer rarely felt like cursing, but when someone interrupted his bath, he wanted to do just that. Reluctantly, Spencer pulled out of the bath, despite being tempted to just let it ring. Still, he waited to long and the answering machine could be heard, dutifully rephrasing his prerecorded announcement of not being at home and asking for a message.

About to let himself back into the water, Spencer froze when he heard the voice of his doctor.

"Spencer, I was asked to not tell you this, but… Someone from the government was here and demanded to see your medical records. I have been able to throw them off, they didn´t have a warrant. But I´m sure they will come back. Please call me back."

Jumping out of the water, Spencer reached for his bath robe and threw the cloth on, tightening the belt around his small waist. He hurried to the phone but was to late to get it before Doctor Evans placed it down. Determined to call the man back, Spencer picked up the phone. Only to have it ring right again.

He expected Doctor Evans voice, but instead heard another voice.

"Spencer, thank god you´re at home. Are you alright?"

"Father?" Frowning, the young agent leaned against the couch. What was going on?

"Yes, are you alright?" The man repeated, worry clear in his voice and instinctively Spencer nodded to diminish the worry.

"Yes, I´m fine. What wrong?" Why was William calling? A relieved sigh was heard on the other side.

"Some policemen where here, asking questions about you. I thought something might have happened to you."

"No, no. I´m fine." Spencer quickly assured his father, but his mind was racing. Was he really? "What kind of questions?"

"Just… you know. The usual stuff the police asked. How to reach you. About your mother, if you visited her, how she was doing. About relatives you might have approached. They asked about aunt Ethel… you remember her?"

If he remembered her? He just thought about her a few minutes ago!

At his silence, William quickly stumble to continue. "Of course you do, stupid question. I just… I thought… it sounded as if you were missing or something. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah, I´m sure. Everything is fine, dad." Spencer said almost absent minded while his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Why would the government look for him? First "someone from the government", now policemen? What if someone at the hospital tested his blood more closely? You needed to look for the x-gene specifically, but if someone got suspicious…. He shouldn´t have survived the infection after all.

"Listen, I need to see someone. Let me call you back later, okay?" Spencer offered and after confirming he was fine once again to his father, he hung up.

He left his flat ten minutes later, phone already in hand.

"Garcia? It´s Spencer. Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

"We have confirmed another few lines, Sir." A587-G said excited as he looked over the growing family tree. Some lines stopped before reaching the bottom, but not all of them.

Stryker looked over at the monitor and nodded.

"How may?"

"We are not quite sure how many managed to pass down the mutated gene, but we know of a few family lines which still exist. Some in particular look quite promising."

A587-G tipped on his keyboard and three lines in the three highlighted, before two faded out again.

"That line." The man pointed to the still active one. "They migrated to Japan. Unfortunately, the atom bomb hit them right at the pregnancy. It damaged the development. After that, the children didn´t come out… quite right anymore. But maybe we can extract some genetic make ups. See if there is something left of the mutated gene."

Stryker hummed. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but better than nothing. The light of the first line faded and the second lit up again.

"This line… Maria changed her name to Edwards when she remarried. Then here…" He pointed to a spitting in the Edwards-tree. "… they merged with the Browns. The Browns continued for a while, then one daughter married into the Johnston family and later on, they merged with a family called Lynch." One tree branch highlighted, drawing a line through generations before the lightning split – rather recently – into a set of strings.

"The left end here – Daniel Lynch – is deceased. He died of cancer and is buried in Las Vegas. We might be able to dig up a few samples and see if the gene is still there." The scientists said. "But, Daniel had a sister, who is still alive. She seems to suffer a mental illness."

Stryker almost groaned. Damn, did the man not have any good news at all?

"And now comes the best part." A587-G almost jumped excitedly on his heels. He pressed a button and another line appeared, separating from the Edwards family and running through a complex pattern of names until they went further down and split in three branches at the end. "This is also an existing descendant line of the Edwards. And of Maria Howlett."

"What have you found out about the Reid´s?" Stryker asked as he read the names and the scientist grinned.

"Three children. Gordon, William and Elias." He said, proudly presenting his findings. "With Elias changing his gender to female and taking on the name Ethel." Pressing another few buttons, the man actually whistled as medical records popped up on the screen. "It was not the most usual operation, because you see, Sir… Elias, or Ethel as she calls herself now, was intersexed."

Now even Stryker felt his interest begin to rise.

"Gordon, William and Ethel are still alive." A587-G continued. "We can test them but according to medical records, Ethel is actually able to have children, even though she didn't have any yet. Two late miscarriages let her give up on it, but I´m sure if we took means in our hands, we´d be able to help her out. Gordon is living in Europe, but our team is tracking him down right now."

This was… more than Stryker had hoped for. They thought the mutation lost, but clearly something was passed down the line. Now if only there was something of that healing factor passed down…

"And that´s not even the best part yet." A587-G said, grinning smugly at having Stryker's undivided attention.

"William Reid has a son – with Diana Lynch."

"Come again?" The lines had actually crossed again? Stryker was sure his jaw would have hit the floor if it weren't for his military training. The chances…. There were quite a lot of branches and names, so it was not really incest, but the two lines meeting again, at the very end with just one single branch descending. Intrigued, Stryker stepped closer.

"Diana Lynch married William Reid. And gave birth to Spencer Reid." A587-G continued. "Who works for the FBI and recently… survived an infection with a weaponized version of Anthrax."

"What the fuck?" Someone in the room said and Stryker only now became aware that the two of them gained quite the audience in the lab.

"So, the chances of Spencer Reid having the healing factor are…." Stryker trailed of, not quite being crazy enough to actually make an estimation full in a room with scientists. This… this was almost like a heaven-sent gift, if he believed in something like the heaven. Which he didn´t, but it still was almost too fucking good to be true!

"And I´ve got a cherry for the toping." A587-G announced and pressed three more buttons. "His doctor didn´t want to give us the files without, so we just hacked into his system and took the rest from the government's database. Spencer Reid is not only the most likely candidate for having inherited the healing factor, he passed the age of schizophrenia breaking out. And he´s smart. As in really smart."

Another click and a number of documents appeared on the screen. IQ-tests, wordcount documentation, memory test… doctorates. Multiple doctorates.

"What the fuck?!" The same person as before, but this time the voice sounded thin and a bit freaked out.

"Aaaaaaaaannnnd….here come the sprinkles!" A587-G stretched the first word as if announcing a big attraction at a circus. "He is also interexed!" this time he almost slammed his fist on the keybord. Almost singing, as the next files popped up, the man continued. "Male and female and from what his medical records indicate - able to give birth! Bam!"

Turning to Stryker, the man sighed happily.

"Sir, with all due respect. Even with the schizophrenia, which we can work with…. it just classifies future suspects more for research or mind manipulation rather than breeding… but even with that, we could not have created a more suitable subject for you to breed and research than this, not without a tremendous amount of time and resources. It´s perfect!"

* * *

"Now. Look. At. That." The P.I. said and shifted his camera towards his partner. The angle of the picture was not very good, having not caught the front, but rather a forty five degree angle from the back. But the young figure in the bath robe was still visible. "Not exactly the skinny kid we were told he was, eh?" He leered at the picture as he turned the camera back to himself, not caring that the body in the picture was male. The thin robe hugged a tall and lean body. The belt tightening just right to display a smooth line from the slight incurve at the waist to a defined bottom and the robe ended high enough to show a pair of gorgeous legs. The image was just the right angle to only show part of an androgynous face and the wavy, still wet hair was long enough, it might belong to a woman, if one didn´t look to closely. Johnson was sure, if he showed it to anyone at work, they would guess it to be a really gorgeous woman, if they didn´t notice the lacking curve on the upper body. Maybe even then, if one assumed it to be a really flat woman, which a woman this body type might just be.

Matt, his partner, leaned over and whistled. "'m not into guys, but that´s one nice piece of surveillance 'here. Are you really sure that's 'im and not some bird staying over?" From the description he had, he would never had matched this picture to a thin and weak looking fed. Even if the person in the picture was very lean, with long limbs, they didn´t look weak. He could see the shadows formed by the curve of muscles. Certainly not muscle packed, but alethic for sure. Like the body of a gymnast or dancer.

John and Matt starred at the picture a moment longer, before forcing themselves to return to the observation. Ten minutes later, they starred in utter disbelieve at the skinny kid they were told to watch out for left the building.

"Fuck… me." Matt said. His partner, usually very fast in teasing him, actually missed that prime opportunity to do so. Instead, he managed to close his mouth with a snap. He look down at the picture on his camera. And back at the retreating agent. Back at the picture. The feature's didn´t _really_ change, but… The hair was lying flat against Reid´s head, being brushed back violently while still wet. He was sure the dark rings under his eyes were not visible on the camera's display. The lips seemed paler than before, making them appear thinner and not as noticeable as before. The dress pants were surely a size to large. They were hanging of his body, making it appear thinner than it was. As did the over long shirt and pullover above it. The clothes were to big and sloppy, the watch not being tied around the skin, but around the sleeve. Well used chucks, a messenger bag and an oversized Doctor-Who-scarf (really?!) completed the picture.

Still shaking his head, John tried to grasp the change. Until Matt cursed.

"Fuck, e's gett'n 'way!" The man shouted and John flinched before quickly gripping the camera. They jumped out of their car and tried to catch up with the man they were told to observe.

They lost him in the Subway.

"Damn." Matt said and looked around, shaking his head in disbelieve. "Damn." He repeated again and stopped looking around, before he turned towards his partner. "So… who´s goin' to tell the boss?"

* * *

"Well, sweet cheeks. What can I do for you?" Garcia smiled widely as she opened the door for her co-worker and friend. Spencer smiled at the woman and sat down on the tiny bit of space left on her couch which was not covered in frilly clothes and accessories.

"I´m sorry, it´s just…" Spencer bit his lips and shifted on the seat. There was no really easy way for this, was there? "Dad called today." He said and instantly, Garcia's smile morphed to understanding.

"Oh." It was clearly not what she had expected. "I get it, you need someone to talk to. I´ll make us some tea and you can tell me everything and if he said one wrong word, I promise you he´ll regre-"

"Stop, Garcia, no!" Spencer interrupted the enthusiastic ramblings. "He didn´t – he didn´t do anything wrong, he was just worried."

"Oh." Again, not what Garcia expected. "That's good – hang on, it´s not! Why should he be worried?"

Spencer groaned and leaned back. He was starting to regret this. How was he supposed to tell her the police was asking about him?

"Just listen. And don´t freak out. Okay? I´ll need to explain a bit, so you know what´s going on."

Garcia frowned, but nodded. "Ok. I can totally do that." She promised and sat down on the other side of the couch, ignoring the fact that she was sitting down on a small mountain of clothes. At least Spencer it appeared like a small mountain.

"Ok. So my Dad called to tell me that the police had visited him."

"Oh my God! Is everything all right. It´s not your mum, is it?" The quirky hacker shouted out, bounding in her seat.

"No, it´s not." Spencer said drily and waited. Garcia looked at him and then seemed to notice.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. Do continue, my white chocolate covered vanilla beam. I´m all ears. No more interruptions from me!"

Spencer felt like slapping his hands over his face. This was going to take some time, so he maybe it was best, if he started at the point.

"Someone's trying to find out more about me and my families history. Can you find out, who?"

Silence.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Garcia said after starring.

Tbc.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Good? Not good?

Yanwa


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ffnets upload and formatting is really driving me crazy o.O

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Okay, sweet cheeks…" Garcia said. "I have to say, whoever's looking for you, they are like…. Super saiyajin top secret or something." She admitted and leaned back.

"So, you can´t find out?" Spencer asked worried, kneading a stuffed pink rhino in his hands. Garcia didn´t think he noticed even that he was doing that, which in her opinion, made it even more adorable.

"I´m not saying I can't. It might just take a bit of time." She said and reached for her phone. If she could just take one tiny little picture without Spencer noticing…

The ringing of Spencer's phone interrupted her plan and the young man looked confused at the animal in his hands, before placing it down on the couch and reaching for his phone. He glanced at the display and frowned, before pressing the call button.

"Reid." His voice sounded cool and professional and Garcia frowned as well, not bothering to hide her listening in.

"Yes, ma'am. May I enquire about Agent Hotchner's whereabouts? It´s usually him-"

The voice on the other side, a female voice, interrupted him. Even though Garcia did not understand what was said, she did notice the voice sounding sharp and loud and familiar.

After a moment, Spencer nodded, even though the other person wouldn´t be able to see it.

"Of course, ma'am. I´ll be there as fast as possible." He promised, before hanging up. Starring at the phone, he frowned again before looking to Garcia.

"Section Chief Strauss. She's calling me in. Immediately." He explained and if all of this didn´t leave a bad feeling in Garcia's guts already, now would have been the perfect moment to cross that line.

"She´s not calling for a mission." The hacker said, already sure of it and Spencer shook his head.

"I don´t think so. According to her, it doesn´t concern Hotch and she didn´t call you either."

"You are not going!" The currently redheaded technical analyst decided and Spencer quickly lifted his hands in defense.

"I can´t just _not_ go. Strauss is Section Chief!" He almost squealed. However, Spencer himself didn´t look quite convinced of his own words either.

"Maybe you can call Hotch first. And Morgan. Oh, and Rossi. And-" A beeping sound from her laptop interrupted her. It took both of them two seconds to look to the laptop.

"Did you find something?" Spencer asked hopefully. Maybe the beeping was just announcing some program or another to be finished. Garcia's expression however turned dark and she shifted the office chair she had sat down when she started working back towards the desk.

"Someone-" She said and her tone turned offended. "Is accessing _my_ working station. With admin rights."

Spencer blinked and shrugged. "So…."

"Soo…. They are trying to read my files and my programs." She snorted. "You´ll have to get up earlier for that, honey." Her fingers went to the keyboard and she started typing. "Not gonna happen, bitch." She grinned in sadistic glee and leaned back.

"Uhm… Garcia." Spencer interrupted and she shifted her chair back to him, looking like a cat that got the cream _and_ the canary.

"I just trapped them in a honey pot black box. They won´t even notice they´re not really in the system for quite a bit. If at all. Amateurs." She huffed. Spencer doubted that whoever was sitting in front of her work station really was an amateur. But he or she was probably not prepared for an overprotective and paranoid hacker with way more skill than average.

"I´m pretty sure you´re not supposed to have a connection to the bureau workspace from here." He pointed out and she blinked.

"Oh. Yeah, well… I do." Grinning sheepishly, she turned back. "And I´ll do you one better." Typing rapidly, she pointed her sparkling and feathered pen at another monitor which just sprang to live. "I´ll get them right back." She said.

Spencer's jaw went slack as he saw the monitors display. Judging by the angle, it was the camera in her office and he could see two people in there. A man, typing rapidly on her keyboard while frowning and another man on the phone.

"What do you mean, you lost him?" the one on the phone hissed, before listening. Spencer flinched. He had been followed?

"Well, then you better hope he shows up. Stryker wants him secured asap." Looking at the man in front of the monitor, he frowned as well when he noticed the expression on the typing man's face.

"What´s wrong?"

"I- I´m not sure, Sir. I think this might not be the real workstation. I think it might be a virtual one, built to resist unauthorized access and lure attacker into thinking they might be in when they are not." He said and Garcia raised one eyebrow.

"Well… maybe not complete idiots." She said and returned to the keyboard. Spencer heard her chuckle the same moment, the man´s face lit up.

"What did you do?" He was almost afraid to ask. Garcia leaned back, smiling smugly.

"He found his way out. At least he thinks he did. You really thought I´d just put _one_ layer in, didn't you?" The last words were directed to the man on the screen rather than Spencer and she shook her head in an almost pitying way. Spencer shifted his attention back to the screen.

"-stay there. He might return home before coming in. I want updates on the retraction teams we sent to the coworkers, the library and the park." He paused for moment and nodded. "Tell them to look out for him when they arrive. If he turns up at one of the places, capture immediate. If not, make sure to bring his team in. I want to question them." He ordered and Garcia and Reid listened horrified.

"Oh shoot." Garcia said impulsively.

* * *

Ethel Manser nee Reid was on her way to her therapist. Again.

She was tired of fighting with her husband. But two failed pregnancies had built a riff between them and it seemed that Keith was not as understanding as he had claimed to be.

Maybe she should have just not told him. It´s not as if she had a real gender change, her female parts had been there the whole time. And functional.

Still, she was unable to carry any child to term. Tears were starting to build in her eyes when she thought about her lost children. It was not fair. How had William been blessed enough to become a parent and she was denied a child? The idiot had thrown out that gift anyway!

She and Keith had looked into adoption but the social looked at Ethel's medical history quite closely and remained silent. Despite that, it had looked good. Until today, when the agency had called and some woman talked about personality crisis and how a child needed a steady mental environment. Keith didn´t even know yet and Ethel was afraid of telling him. Of the impact on her marriage.

Her phone was ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello Misses Manser, this is Linda." Her doctor´s assistant. "Doctor's Parker asked me to call you in order to inform you about new procedures regarding your treatment."

Her hormonal injections. Which she had cancelled. Too afraid of losing another child, she and her husband had decided to try fighting their way through the adoption process. Which, they were not going to win anytime soon. Sharp pain flared in her chest. Was it still not enough?

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Ma'am, please calm down." Lisa said soothingly. "There is a new technology and only a few selected people can participate. We'd like to offer you-"

"Another failure? Doctor Parker said he would be able to help us and look what happened!" Ethel almost screamed.

"Ma'am, please." Now Linda sounded desperate. "It´s…. look. I´m not supposed to say, but…" She hesitated and Ethel reminded herself of the empathy and kindness Linda had shown towards them. It was not her fault.

"I´m sorry." She said and took a deep breath.

"It´s alright, Ma'am." Instantly, Lisa's voice turned soothing. "What I wanted to say, this new procedure…. Doctor Parker will tell you it´s due to his expertise, but to be honest, there´s a whole medical research center behind this. You´ve not only got Doctor Parker, but a team of highly specialized expert helping you."

That… hope flared in Lisa's chest. "And the price?" She asked, desperately thinking about her bank account which had suffered greatly from her medical bills.

"It´s covered by the center." Lisa said.

There had to be a catch. About to inquire further, Ethel opened her mouth, but Lisa already continued.

"I know, I know, it sounds too good to be true. But sometimes good things happen and I couldn´t think of anyone more deserving than you. And if you want to make sure, just let your brother look through the paperwork. He´s a lawyer, isn`t he?"

Again, tears were collecting in Ethel's eyes but this time not out of pain anymore. It was true. All of what Lisa said was true.

"Let me call you back, I need to talk with my husband first."

* * *

"We need to leave!" Spencer decided, ready to drag Garcia with him as he stood up quickly.

"Wha… wait!" Quickly, she unplugged her Laptop from the docking station und reached for a big messenger bag in which she stuffed it.

"Ok, ready." She sprinted through her living room past Spencer, who was picking up his own messenger bag from behind her couch and out of the door. Ready to follow her, Spencer barely managed to stop himself from slamming into the door she had hastily closed behind her.

At first, it threw him off, but in the moment he starred confused at the door, he could already hear voices through the thin wood.

"Penelope Garcia? I´m Agent Brooks with the FBI. We have a situation, you need to come with us."

Penelope blinked and adjusted her backs strap.

"Ah… I … yeah, sure. Just let me… I need to cancel my date and…"

"I´m afraid you have to call your date from within the bureau." The man said. "May I ask who you were meeting?"

"Ah, just… you know… a guy. I was hoping for a nice date and some ice cream… and…" Garcia stammered loudly. The male voice sighed.

"Ok, let's go. We can clear this up when we´re there."

Spencer listened carefully as their steps retreated. He did not believe for one second they would not search her flat and his mind quickly went through all the hiding places he knew within Garcia's flat and the possibilities of being found. Then he dashed into Garcia's bedroom throwing his messenger bag on a pile of Garcia's hand bags. Just as he was pulling himself up and crawled into the flat space between the ceiling Garcia's massive wardrobe, which took the whole wall in her bedroom, the door was already breaking.

"Living room – clear!" The first voice called out and Spencer held his breath as he scooted carefully closer to the wall. He couldn´t see the bedroom, but that also meant that the men wouldn't be able to see him.

Which didn't help him feeling anything less like a sitting duck, waiting to be found.

He may not be able to see them, but he heard them. Heard as someone burst through the door. The person paused at the entrance, probably for a first look around the room. From somewhere, somewhat was shouting "bathroom clear!"

Spencer gritted his teeth as he heard them rummage through Garcia's things without any consideration for her privacy. The legs of the bed were scratching along the floor and curtains were almost ripped from their hanger.

"Kitchen, clear!"

Spencer felt the wardrobe vibrate as someone threw the doors open and shifted through the space between the clothes. One section after another. It felt like forever until he heard the words.

"Bedroom, clear!"

"Study, clear!"

It took another few seconds until they were meeting in the living room again and the scratching sound of a radio unit.

"Subject's not here. Team 8 is heading to the next spot."

Tbc.

* * *

So, your thoughts? Should I continue or is this crap?

Yanwa


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

Since they thought the flat to be empty, Spencer felt safe enough to put some effort into changing his appearance as much as he could. He didn´t know the amount of surveillance but the risk of being spotted was high with only one entrance and the typical fire ladders outside. So in order to leave, he decided on more drastic measures.

First, he removed the bit make up he used to change his genderless appearing face towards a male one before he used one of Garcia's bottles of hair dye. Hair still wrapped in a towel, he redid his make up, this time going for the female look. Even when going out as a woman, he preferred subtle make up and natural colors. But now he went for Garcia's brightly colored lipstick. Heavy make up on eyes and lips was not something he liked on pale women and he didn´t want to overdo it so he didn´t use any eye shadow and only applied a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara.

Mustering the mirror, it took him a bit to get used to it, but for a day make up, it should be fine. So, next came the clothes.

Garcia's body was very curvy, so naturally her form fitting dresses were no option. Neither were the few pants she had.

Drying his now reddish hair with the towel, Spencer shifted through her closet with growing frustration. Until he reached a blouse with a red and black checker pattern he was sure Garcia had worn over a low cut shirt. While it had reached just over Garcia's hips. Spencer was taller, but his body had by far less curves for the cloth to take on any form. On Spencer it was literally hanging. Thankfully it covered enough of his tight to be decent enough for public and might pass off as a dress, but he would still have liked some leggings or pants to wear underneath that. But Spencer had to make do with what was available and their body types were just too different, so his legs remained uncomfortably bare.

He was knotting a weaved leather belt around his waist to show the curve of his waist again which would have been hidden if he left the blouse hanging loosely and therefore hid the curves which were helping him to appear female.

Looking at the enormous collection of shoes, Spencer was sure of one thing. This woman had way too much high heels. And not enough flat shoes. This was not healthy.

Unfortunately, the flats were too small for him. It was probably just one size, because he was able to put his feet into the shoes. But it would hurt and it would make running impossible. He grabbed one of her larger bags and stuffed his own shoes inside along with his own pants, shirt, scarf and pullover. Not caring about wrinkling his clothes, he needed to get rid of all evidence. Then Spencer's eyes fell on something else. Lifting up a pair of heeled ankle boots, he looked the shoes over. The heel was not that big – at least he tried to tell himself it wasn't- and he judged the size to be a bit larger than the rest. Maybe Garcia wore them with thick socks underneath in winter? They sure had enough profile to be good for winter. Hopefully that would help him, if he needed to run. He did have some experience walking in lower heels, but it has been quite some time since he did that.

Thankfully, the shoes fit well enough and Spencer looked into the mirror in Garcia' closet. Good enough. And maybe adding additional height was not the worst idea. These guys would have to have a description and these extra inches might help throw them off. Somehow, in his own mind, that sounded way too desperate for his liking.

Spencer rushed back to her bathroom, before throwing the make up he had used into a duty bag that also went into one of Garcia's hand bags along with his wallet, keys, gun, badge and his switched off mobile. One last look into the mirror showed him a lean woman with wavy red hair that almost reached her shoulders.

It had to be good enough.

* * *

It was good enough. Spencer even saw the men ordered to observe Garcia's flat. They looked discretely down, probably into a file with his picture and description before they noticed him. Spencer felt like his heart was going to burst from adrenaline when he saw the man looking him up and down.

' _Fuck!_ ' Spencer cursed mentally when the man was pushing his partner to get his attention and pointed to Spencer. Ready to run the moment they moved, he tensed up until…

"Hey baby!" The man shouted and whistled appreciatively.

 _Seriously_?! He couldn´t help himself. He stopped and starred at the man. Who was now grinning charmingly.

"What does a lovely thing like you do walking down a street by herself?" He grinned. "A woman like you needs some company, darling. And I´d like to offer my services."

This… did not just happen. Still speechless, Spencer was shaking his head. At least it was not suspicious when he walked away a little faster now.

"Oh, come on, don´t be like that! Hey, what´s your name? Ouch –what?" The last part was much less loud and if it weren't for his senses, Spencer would not have heard it.

"We´re here for a job, Dan!" The other man hissed.

* * *

Spencer decided to stay in disguise a bit longer. But he did buy a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a jacket with a hood, paying everything in cash. The shoes proved to be surprisingly comfortable and he had been able to make a few trial runs and jumps. So he left them on.

Putting on the additional clothes was more comfortable and attracted far less attention. Seriously, how could women bear this? Naked legs seemed to be an open invitation for all kinds of bad pick up lines and after just one hour, Spencer was absolutely sick of it.

The bag of clothes as well as his mobile phone went into a locker at the mall to pick up later. No sense in carrying around those.

He also bought two burner phones, but looking into his wallet, he took note of how much money was left. It should be enough for a cab across the city. He knew exactly he needed to go. And he had a name to look up.

 _'_ _Stryker wants him secured asap'_ the man had said. So his next steps were to find out more about the man hunting him.

* * *

"Look at you!" Bradley Wilks whistled and earned himself a death glare. It only caused Bradley to shrug. "You´ve never dressed up like this when we were dating!" He said in a much calmer tone, a strange mix between apologizing and reproachful.

"Not now, Brad." Spencer said and flopped down on the chair in front of Bradley's desk. The way his ex-boyfriend was looking at him now was making him uncomfortable and reminded Spencer of the reason, why he broke up their beginning relationship before it really became one. They had been on four dates and Spencer had not really felt like Brad was the right guy for him. Bradley himself had not quite agreed on that, but after some time, things had calmed down.

At least Spencer had thought they had quieted down enough, but maybe coming here dressed up like that had not been the best idea. But Spencer was lacking alternatives.

"I need a favor. And don't start-"

"Anything for you, darling." Bradley grinned.

"-flirting." Spencer deadpanned. Another reason why he didn´t really feel comfortable dating Brad, but if Spencer was honest with himself, that one was his fault. It wasn´t Brad's fault that he couldn´t deal with flirting and compliments. Somehow, Bradley had never managed to make Spencer feel comfortable in receiving his compliments.

Bradley's smile widened and just like that Spencer was reminded why he did agree to date him in the first place.

Swallowing, Spencer quickly averted his eyes and reached for the handbag. When his eyes fell on the burner phones, he paused and looked at Brad again.

"On the other hand… I think you should flirt."

"Huh?"

* * *

Garcia flinched, when all eyes fell on her. One of the men in the office brought her ringing phone over and she was ordered to put it on speaker.

Silently praying, the BAU's technical analyst looked at the phone. It was not a number she recognized, but she didn´t have a choice anyway.

"Penelope Garcia." It was not one of her usual greetings, but with all eyes on her, she didn´t really feel the vibe.

"Hello darling. It´s me, Brad." A male voice sounded and a few people in the room blinked confused, while Emily, J.J. and Morgan suddenly grinned.

Garcia almost asked ' _Who?_ ', but the man continued quickly.

"I´m at this nice Café at the 14th St NW, waiting for a gorgeous woman who I hoped would share some Ice Cream with me." The man said, the smooth voice sending shivers down Garcia's spine.

She didn´t have a date, it had just been an excu- oh. Garcia grinned. Spencer had heard her. And he asked this guy to call her, making sure it was not his voice being heard. She had known her vanilla cupcake was smart. What she hadn´t known was that Spencer knew a guy with such a nice voice and easy flirting.

"Well, honey. You know how it is. For the best things, you have to wait the longest." Feeling her mood lightening, Garcia raised one eyebrow to the guy who had picked her up from her flat in an 'I told you so'-gesture, before returning her attention to the phone.

"I´m afraid, some men at my work are just as eager for my company as you are. It will take a bit to get out of here."

Agent Brooks, who had brought Garcia to the bureau, frowned and whispered some orders to the technician next to him.

An easy laugh sounded through the speaker.

"Then I have to make sure you know these men are no competition, darling. How about I prove it to you this evening?"

Looking over to the man in charge, Garcia raised an eyebrow in question. Technically, they couldn´t hold her forever without any pressing charges. And these guys did not appear to be the kind of people who did things officially. Looking sour, Agent Brooks sent a look to his own technical analyst who gave him a nod.

Taking things into her own hands, Garcia picked up the phone again.

"Let´s say I meet you at seven at…" She trailed off.

"… Tortino´s?" The man offered and Garcia nodded even though the man couldn´t hear. Spencer must have told him about one of her favorite Italian places. Quickly confirming the place, she was fast to hang up.

All of her colleagues were looking at her in various degrees of curiosity, from mild interest to obvious nosiness. They all knew she was not dating anyone.

Agent Brooks however frowned and opened his mouth, probably to inform Garcia that he had not approved of anyone leaving but Garcia beat him to it by quickly pointing out:

"Well, I´ve got my date rescheduled. So, you´ve got any more questions or….?"

* * *

"I like her." Brad said, looking at his phone. "She´s feisty." Then he noticed Spencer's glare and grinned. "Jealous?" His voice sounded incredibly smug, but the grin quickly vanished when Spencer growled out:

"Garcia is like family to me, Brad. Don´t you dare to mess with her."

Quickly lifting his hands in an innocent gesture, Brad was quick to reassure the man in front of him.

"Keep your claws in, darling. You told me to flirt with her and if it turns out I like her, there´s nothing wrong with that!"

"As long as it´s genuine and you don´t mess with her." Spencer added. He didn´t want Brad to get interested in screwing with Garcia, but he guesses he should not have been surprised her witty personality was intriguing for Brad. But the man was a rather easygoing flirt after all and he did not want to be responsible for setting Garcia up for heartbreak.

For a moment, Brad appeared unsure, but it didn´t hold for long. Brad stood up and held out a hand for Spencer to pull him up.

"Ok, let's get you inside and I´ll see what I can find out about this Stryker guy you told me."

That finally brought a smile to Spencer's face and he took the offered hand. Which was quick to pull him in so Brad could place a hand on Spencer's waist. It was quickly removed when Spencer growled at him. The young profiler was clearly stressed if he was letting his nature get out so easily.

Thankfully, the little outburst earned him a bit of distance as Brad let Spencer through various corridors into what appeared to be an abandoned part of the building. At least until they reached a trapdoor with a very dark tunnel.

Spencer's eyebrows rose but he sighed tiredly. Why did it always had to be some trapdoor or cellars or dark corridors which lead to mutant hide outs? But he was not going to complain, considering there was a safe place waiting for him down there with books, a shower and some of the money he´s given Brad over the time to store for mutants who needed help. It was kind of ironic that he himself was now in need of one of the safe houses he helped to set up.

* * *

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Agent Brooks said as he sat down in front of the team. It was unusual to be interviewed as a team, but every single profile in the room knew what this was about. This conversation was recorded and would be viewed over and over again by someone who would look for all forms of silent communication between the team members.

He was met with expecting glances from J.J. and Emily, a guarded look from Morgan, something that appeared to be mild interest from Rossi, as well as one of Aaron Hotchner's impressive poker faces. Garcia didn´t the expression on her own face but she desperately hoped not to screw it up.

Even Section Chief Strauss was attending this meeting but her expression appeared to be carefully guarded as well, so although one knew she was keeping her thoughts to herself, it was unclear of what these thoughts were.

"It´s no problem." Strauss assured the men in what Garcia called her voice of political reassurance. So, this guys must at least have some kind of influence for her to play this part. Garcia was sure the team must have noticed they were one member short, but no one commented on it. Which – a least to Garcia – was a clear sight of the team sticking together with their missing member.

"I understand some of you might have already made plans and I know it is your day off." Agent Brooks said after a quick glance to Strauss. "But it is a very important matter, so there was unfortunately no way around this."

After receiving no reaction, Brooks leaned back and sighed. "Does any of you know the whereabouts of Agent Reid?" He asked and looked into their faces. When his gaze shifted to Garcia, she did her best to not fidget or appear guilty in any kind. And it was true, she had no clue where Spencer currently was. He must have gotten out of her flat to contact the man who called her. Garcia had no idea how he did it, she hat seen the surveillance van parked outside her building. But she felt a bit of schadenfreude over the fact that Spencer had slipped through their grasps.

"I called him in, but as you can see, Agent Reid is not attending this meeting." Strauss admitted disapprovingly.

"May I suggest…" Rossi's calm voice had its ever-soothing effect. "Maybe it is time to tell us what this is about?"

Agent Brooks instantly straightened himself. "Of course. I´m afraid to say we have intel that someone in the bureau is cooperating with mutant terrorist groups. Groups which in the past have initiated violent attacks on the government."

"And by someone you are implying someone in this team." Hotch added, his voice gaining a hardened edge. For him, it must be obvious who they were referring to. None of them had been arrested, but the foreign team showed define interest in this exact team. And only one person was missing.

Strauss sucked in her breath sharply and frowned when the whole team seemed to tense up.

Noticing their reactions, Brooks remained silent for another few seconds, before he nodded. Even though all or BAU-Teams expressions remained the same, Garcia knew they were more guarded now. She could see it in their eyes.

"Do you have any proof of that fact, Agent?" Strauss cool voice sounded out and for a moment, Garcia was surprised over what appeared to be support from their section chief. Or maybe it was just Strauss trying to gain more information on the situation. That sounded far more like her.

Brooks again looked at each member of the group, before he sighed.

"Look, I´m not your enemy." He said and Garcia would have snorted if it wouldn´t have made her suspicious. "But it seems, that Agent Reid had some contact with a number of known mutant supporters. That on itself is not a crime, but we are worried over the fact that Agent Reid… neglected to mention in his files that he himself is a mutant."

This time, there was a clear reaction from all the members. Garcia herself knew she had sucked in her breath and for a moment, she couldn´t help but feel betrayed that Spencer had not mentioned it. Until Hotch's neutral voice pointed out:

"It´s not required to register as a mutant." He said, his eyes fixated on Agent Brooks who now shifted his attention to the team leader.

"No, it´s not." Did the unspoken 'yet' come from her imagination or was the silent message as clear to everyone as it was to her? "Have you been aware of that fact, Agent Hotchner?"

"He didn't tell me, if that is what you are implying." Hotch answered… without actually answering.

The rest of the team must have picked up on this as well.

"Now, it´s not crime to be a mutant." Morgan said. "It´s also to be expected of a mutant to contact pro-mutant organizations." The dark skinned agent pointed out. Garcia felt a flash of worry. This sounded as if Morgan was talking about any person and not a friend. Maybe he didn´t take well to being hit with such a surprise message.

"No, it´s not." Brooks repeated and quickly raised his hand when Prentis was about to add her part to the discussion. Probably backing up Hotch´s approach the same way Morgan did. "Look, you´ve got the wrong impression here. I´m not here to… I don´t know what you think I want to do. As I said, I´m not your enemy. But we have been looking into Agent Reid´s records…."

And most likely that also explained who looked into Reid´s medical history. Which did not really answer the question since none of them knew who the hell these men were.

"And I´m sure you had a warrant for that." Strauss pointed out before Hotch could, but Brooks ignored them both as he continued in a much more exasperated manner.

"… and we are not questioning Doctor Reid´s loyalty. The man just recovered from Anthrax, for heaven's sake."

The sudden silence was even more noticeable after the recent protests and Brooks took a deep breath to calm himself.

"At least I don´t think so. I´ve seen his file. In my eyes, Agent Reid risked his live more than once for others no matter if mutant or not and that´s why I think your fellow agent might have gotten himself into a mess he himself is not quite aware of." The agent gave them an apologizing smile. "Again, I apologize for the way this is handled. But here are other procedures we need to fulfill. And there are some people a few paygrades above mine who are suspicious." Again, he lifted both hands to counter the protest which was not really coming, as most of the room seemed to listen carefully. "But that´s another reason why I need to find Agent Reid. This needs to be stopped and I can´t promise there won´t be any repercussions, but I do believe Agent Reid should have the chance to answer those suspicions and clear things up."

* * *

Not much longer until the X-Men get involved :) I´m just no fan of rushing things and I do like to build up believable plots. I hope you like it? Please let me know what you think, cause currently, I´m not even sure most of you want this to continue ._.

Yanwa


End file.
